The Elder Scrolls Stories: Elizabeth
by Izzybellau
Summary: The Epic Telling of the Stories of Elizabeth the Fair. Takes place around the same time as Skyrim, but in different provinces.
1. Chapter 1

**The Epic Telling of the Stories of Elizabeth the Fair. Takes place around the same time as Skyrim, but in different provinces. **

Author's notes-

It's been a while since I wrote one of these, so bear with me. This story takes place during the times of the Dragonborn's return, but doesn't handle the Dovakiin directly; as it instead handles the tale of an Imperial woman. I shan't reveal too much more, so enjoy!

**Imperial City, Cyrodiil. 4E 201 4****th**** of Hearthfire, Morndas.**

"I feel the uprisings in Skyrim are inspiring the Brentons. The spies report of local militias training all throughout Highrock!" General Krovlius reported with anger.

"I feel the same, General. We should be ready. Send what orders you think are necessary to the others, and we shall make the arrangements." King Attrebus Mede V responded thoughtfully.

"Sir." Krovlius nodded, then turned and walked down the massive hall, and pass the guards. He was sick of this war. He hated the thought of another set of battles to be fought, and blood to be spilled.

Unfortunately, he was the only one.

"You'll be great, dear. Stop fretting, you've trained so hard! I wouldn't be surprised if you made a top placement!" Elizabeth spoke to her worried son. Luucius stood behind his mother, who was hanging wet garments on the string above.

"You're only saying that because you're my mother. I don't know why I even ask you," the young boy scoffed.

"You're right, Luuk. She_ is _only saying that because she's your mother. I, frankly, think you will fail miserably," said the small girl who sat next to her mother.

"Luna, please. Mind you tongue," Elizabeth scolded her daughter.

Luucius had been training for the Children's Arena Matches within his class of young warriors. These Arena matches were not a matter of life or death like normal matches, but instead more like a game of fencing. The winner won a horse, so Luucius had been training hard. If he won that horse he would be the happiest boy in all of Tamrieal!

Just as Luucius was lost in his thought, a man in medium Imperial armor shuffled into the yard.

"Father!" Luna and Luucius shouted in unison. Their faces where lit with joy as they ran towards their father. The man whom they ran towards, however, had a face that was the converse of theirs. His face was contorted with sadness, but was hidden to the average commoner with the mask of a smile.

Then again, his wife was no average commoner.

As it was that even as his children jumped on him playfully, and he returned their laughs, his wife could see through him like clear water. She could see the restraint in eyes. Elizabeth walked towards him slowly, allowing her children to clear out back to their rooms inside before facing her husband.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

"There has been some trouble uprising in Highrock. . . " Krovlius answered as they walking inside together.

"So you're going to be gone for who knows how long," Elizabeth concluded dryly.

"No more than a few days, a week maybe," Krovlius countered quickly.

"When are you leaving?" Elizabeth asked, her voice now saddened slightly.

"Tomorrow," Krovlius answered. "I promise I'll write often."

"Well," Elizabeth sighed as she got up. "I best start dinner then."

She knew there was no point in arguing. He was going no matter what her opinion was.

That's how it always worked.

**Imperial City, Cyrodiil. 4E 201 5****th**** of Hearthfire, Tirdas.**

"Goodbye, dearest," Krovlius smiled sadly as he patted his daughter's head with an iron-covered hand. Luna only hugged him in response.

"Father, you'll be back for my tournament, right?" Luuk asked his father, who was now turned to him.

"You have my word, lad," the general pretend-saluted his son.

The young boy smiled at his father.

Finally, the Imperial turned to his wife, who was refraining from showing much emotion, despite hating her husband's job at that moment.

"Gooday, Fair Lady," Krovlius joked, taking his wife's hand and gingerly placing a kiss on it.

"Krovlius."

Elizabeth let a small smile grace her face as her husband placed a kiss on her forehead before turning and walked toward his horse that was surrounded by his men waiting to leave.

**Boarder between Cyrodiil and Highrock. 4E 201 7****th**** of Hearthfire, Turdas.**

They had been patrolling for two days now, and had yet to find anything suspicious. Krovlius's men were beginning to think this was a waste of time, and he was feeling the same at this point.

"Halt! Water break," Krovlius ordered to his tired men. They settled their horses before taking out their water satchels to drink from. Krovlius himself looked up at the clear sky. The sunlight was glimmering even through the now auburn trees. His eyes just stared up at the beautiful, crisp sky-

"NOW!"

Suddenly, the clear sky became dust-gray clouds that surrounded him and all of his men. His ears rung and his senses escaped him. He was unable to tell what was what as a large pain hit his back, knocking him to the ground. His hands were tied sloppily and swiftly, and his head was hit in an obviously failed attempt to knock him out, but he played dead anyway.

He was thrown onto a rickety wooden carriage. He could tell his captors weren't well trained by their knots on his restraints, but they weren't stupid enough to forget to take his weapon. The general concluded not to escape, as he had no idea how many man there were.

The carriage started moving slowly after the smoke cleared. He peaked open one eye to see that he wasn't the only one still alive, as only three of his ten men had been killed.

Krovlius was scared, but also oddly _excited _to be able to see within the enemy lines. These men were quite clearly not in any real army, but were instead probably the militia men that were reported earlier.

Wait. What about his family? His daughter, and his son, and his. . .

". . . Wife?" The Imperial courier asked Elizabeth at her front door.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered. She refrained from showing her excitement. She was good had been waiting for a letter from her spouse.

"I'm sorry to report," The man began. "But you're husband has been captured during his duties. We are unsure when or if he will return."

"Oh," Elizabeth held back her emotions to the best of her abilities. "T-Thank you."

Her voice cracked and her hands shook violently after closing the door. She stood leaning against the door for a few moments, silently letting her tears run down her face. Her features showed no emotion besides the tears.

Luuk had walked inside just then to break from his training for a drink. As soon as his eyes fell on his mother, his smile dropped.

She noticed him there, but her eyes did not look unto him. They did not move at all from staring emotionlessly into space.

Much like his smile dropping, Luuk's sword fell from his hand and hit the floor with a loud _clank_.

**Sorry if this intro was a bit, well, **_**cliché,**_** but hey, it'll get better. I promise. More action-y stuff next time!**

**Review to save kittens!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people who read the last chapter **

**This one should be more action-packed.**

**So enjoy!**

**Imperial Army Camp, Cyrodiil. 4E 201 11****th**** of Hearthfire, Morndas**

Her armor was heavy and uncomfortable, and Elizabeth was seriously reconsidering her choices. She was questioning everything that had happened.

How could Krovlius get lost? He was too skilled for an ambush to work on him!

Would her sister really be able to watch her children while she was gone? Ysina wasn't the best, or even really _good_ at child care at all.

Oh, her children. Elizabeth yearned to rather be at her son's tournament, but she doubted she would be back in time. She didn't know if she would even be back at all.

And as Elizabeth sat there, waiting for orders, she had to clear her mind to even remember how she got in that army camp.

"_I need to find him," Elizabeth demanded angrily at her king._

"_I realize your concern, but there is nothing we can do, Elizabeth," his majesty replied sympathetically. _

"_You can't send another patrol? Ask a spy? How about just LOOKING for the Gods' sake!" Elizabeth raised her voice and clenched her fists as her anger rose._

"_We can't waste resources on that at the moment. We can only send our men for the better of all, not just one family. Too many of our patrols have gone missing lately," Mede explained._

"_Let me join then," Elizabeth snapped._

"_What?"_

"_Let me join the army. I will find him myself."_

"_I-I don't . . ."_

"_I _will _join the army."_

"_V-very well then . . ."_

Elizabeth's muscles strained under the steal armor. She could barely walk, let alone swing a sword.

How would she ever make it alive?

"Men, March formation!"

The men and women that lined the camp stood. They were to be going to the training camp closer at the midpoint between the Imperial City and the boarder of High Rock. She needed training if she was planning on freeing her husband.

The recruits began to march in a steady line behind the horse of the trainer. The _clickety-clack _of the horses' steps was the rhythm of the marching. The sounds of the heavy armor ringing blended with the sound of the leather armor scrapping. The sounds of the Imperials' marching was known throughout all of Cyrodiil, and Elizabeth could tell why this army needed no drummer boys.

The camp was visible in the distance, its large red banner marked its Imperial glory. The sight of the large, busy camp was humbling; to see so many proud men and women training to risk their lives for their province.

The small group Elizabeth walked in entered the camp through the larger wooden gates. Guards lined atop the walls, with quivers yearning to be readied in their bows.

A claymore was given to Elizabeth, as well as a dagger. After this, Elizabeth felt close to encumbrance, and moving was that much more difficult.

"Line up, men. Be ready for instruction."

All the recruits had lined shoulder to shoulder with their weapons ready in hand. They waited for instruction patiently.

Except for Elizabeth.

She was ready to run into battle. She had no idea what she was doing with this sword, but she just wanted to let out her frustrations. She wanted nothing more than to be freed of this service and to be home with her family.

And suddenly, her prayers to fight became reality.

The alarms went off as grey smoke filled the air. Suddenly, the man standing to her right cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The cries of the Brentons and Elves could be heard a mile away, as they rushed into the open training grounds, some using their swords to kill, and some shooting out bolts and shards to defeat Elizabeth's brethren. She tried to spot a foe, but could see nothing in the smoke.

So, she ran.

Elizabeth ran forward, sword ready. She ran as fast as she could. Which, because of the armor, wasn't that fast. She ran and ran, aimlessly and hopelessly. She saw the bodies of both imperials as well as Brentons on the floor below, but she stopped to help up no one. She only ran.

The sweat on her forehead streamed down into her eyes, stinging. She couldn't wipe her helmeted eyes. She just ran and ran until, finally the fatigue was just too much.

She stopped, breathing heavily. The smoke was clearing, and she knew she would be spotted and killed. Elizabeth was scared beyond comparability, and she began to hyperventilate.

Suddenly, she saw the outline of a robed Elf running toward her, charging some sort of spell. She raised her sword above her head slowly, knowing she would have to kill in order to stay alive.

But she hated killing as much as her husband did, and she had never done it before.

But, even so, as the elf became within visibility, she closed her eyes and swung downwards. She kept her eyes closed even as she heard a scream of pain, and the weight under the sword suddenly collapsed.

Her eyes were still closed as a weight hit against her armored foot.

Tears ran down Elizabeth's face as she ran once again, anywhere away from what she had done.

The smoke had, at this point, cleared away, and only a foot away was a door to the inside of the walls. She sprinted towards the opening, only to be hit in the back by an arrow.

She fell to her knees as the wetness of the blood fell down her back. The steel armor was no match for specially-crafted elven arrows.

Elizabeth was ready to die. She had taken away another life, and she was ready to face the same fate. Her life was tainted.

But wait. What about her family?

That thought brought her to bring up a knee, and she would not let her pain kill her. Nothing would kill her. She needed to find her family, no matter the cost.

She was then suddenly pushed down and thrown into a large sack. She couldn't see outside, and only felt being picked up and thrown somewhere. A few seconds after the impact, everything turned black.

But as reality faded, Elizabeth had only one thought on her mind.

_Damnit, Krovlius._

**Action! Woohoo!**

**Next chapter Elizabeth gets into a little bit of a tough situation.**

**More like a-lot-a-bit. (Haha. That was bad.)**

**Review **


End file.
